Karen Kisaragi
Karen Kisaragi is Hayato's younger sister who is ill. Hayato became a Slayer in order to obtain first-class treatment for her. While staying in the hospital she is often seen playing tarot cards, where she has become a sort of a clairvoyant. Appearance Karen bears a resemblance to Hayato with most being able to tell that they're related to one another, she has black hair and purple eyes. At first, she is seen to be dressed in typical white hospital clothing as a patient. As casual clothing, Karen is mostly seen to be dressed in a black and purple dress, light gray stockings and black multi-strapped boots. Having been treated for her illness, she is seen to be dressed in the middle school female uniform of Little Garden. As a Slayer, she is dressed in a black variable suit. As an idol, Karen is dressed in a cute black and pink-colored frilled skirt with a white suit similar to that of a swimsuit without gaps. Personality Karen has shown to be a typical younger sister, as she cares deeply about her older brother with her being nervous around people who she doesn't know. She also developed an interest in the occult due to being limited to what she can do herself. It is also proven that she had a deep love for singing, as well as having admiration for Sakura Kirishima, which developed into a close friendish after their official meeting/reunion. She can also be quite suspicious of those close to Hayato, even questioning the closeness of him and Emilia (under the alias of Emile Crossfode) believing that "he" loved other guys. Even being jealous whenever other girls get to close to him. History Karen is the younger sister of Hayato Kisaragi who developed an illness due to the airborne virus that arrived during the First Attack. She along with her older brother and mother all soon moved to Gudenburg due to their father's work. In the Second Attack, their parents lost their lives leaving them orphans. While staying in one of the institutions for kids in Gudenburg, the siblings met a young girl who had lost her mother in an accident who soon starting to sing the song that her mother had composed for her. Later on, Karen and Hayato were soon taken back to Yamato where all of them lived within the Ryōko Orphanage. Powers and Abilities Sense Energy: As a Slayer, Karen is able to use energy to enhance her physical abilities, however, to what level of extent hasn't been revealed. Fortune Telling: Karen soon gotten into occultism during her continuous time in the hospital, later becoming able to make almost too accurate predictions using Tarot Cards on multiple occasions most of the time it is about her brother's social life. Equipment Divine Card (神聖奇跡, Shinsei kiseki): Karen owns a unique Hundred referred to as a Fortune Hundred, which takes on the form of a small card that transforms into larger ones that encircle her. Different and similar to Emilia, she is able to manifest different armament based on the situation at hand. Trivia *Her first name Karen (華蓮) means "Flower Lotus" similar to how her partner/favorite idol's name Sakura (桜) means "Cherry Blossom". **Her surname means Kisaragi (如月) means "February". *Both her and Hayato shares the same birthday. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Slayers Category:Little Garden Category:Yamato